Secrets, Secrets, Are No Fun
by DarkwitchRising
Summary: AU. Lily Evans refuses to sit around and pretend that there is no war brewing on the horizon. With a huge secret that could make or break her, she sets out to do the impossible and unheard of, but how long until she's caught? RnR! Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oh god… I'm at it again… someone stop me… no one? Oh well… new story! I really hope you guys like it… I haven't seen something like this on the HP fandom… but that could just be me… anywho… please leave a review and tell me what you think!!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

Chapter 1 

"Sean! Sean! SEAN, WHERE ARE YOU!" were the words that rang out through the Evans household four days before the end of summer vacation. Following this obscene cry were a loud _thunk_ and mumbled curses.

"Whadayathinurdoin'?" came a muffled voice from the top of the stairs.

Lily Evans looked up and saw her twin brother staring at her through glazed green eyes. Judging by his ruffled brown hair, unshaven face, and the small fact that he was only wearing boxers, she figured she must've just woken up. No matter, this was _far_ more important than sleep.

"Well finally! Listen I've got to talk to, it's of the utmost importance," she said hooking her long auburn hair behind her ears.

"Aw, Lils, do we have to talk now?" he whined.

"Yes we do! Sean, this is a matter of life and death!"

"Lils, quit being such a drama queen, I'll talk to you," he glanced at the clock in the hallway which read 8:45 AM, "In about three hours, ok?" As he turned to leave, Lily knew she'd have to take drastic measures.

"But, but Sean!" she said in a watery voice. He turned around to look at her and his eyes widened as he instantly realized his mistake. Lily just looked up at him with the most pitiful expression on her face. Her lower lip was slightly stuck out in a pout, but she knew it was her eyes that would be his downfall. Her large Emerald orbs appeared almost twice their normal size and were glistening with unshed tears. She looked at her bother in earnest, silently begging him to listen to her.

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, no, please Lils, please! Not the face, c'mon, please?"

Lily's expression never changed, and Sean sighed.

"Alright, alright, just let me get changed, I'll be down in a minute."

Lily's face immediately brightened and she flashed her brother a grin.

"Thanks so much Sean! See you in ten!" and with that she skip off to the living room to wait.

o0o

About twenty minutes later, Lily was sitting in the living room across from Sean, ready to ask, and maybe even beg his help.

"Alright, Lils, what was so important that you couldn't wait for normal people to wake up?"

Lily reached into her jeans and pulled out a very worn piece of paper.

"Have you seen this?" she asked her brother handing him the paper.

He glanced at it for a moment before replying.

"No, but that's your school, and I don't see what Morgan's Finishing School for Young Witches has to do with me."

"Not yet you don't," she said taking back the paper.

"Lils, do I even want to hear the rest of this?" he sighed.

"Probably not," she grinned, "But you're going to anyway."

"Alright, let's get this over with, what's going on?"

She shrugged, "Simple really, I've been attending Morgan's for six years, and you know as well as I do that while it claims to be a school for witches, they don't teach us jack squat. For all intensive purposes, it's just like a muggle finishing school, this is the exact reason you've been teaching me everything you've learned while at Hogwarts."

"Lily, where are you going with this?" he asked warily.

"I'm not stupid. I know there's a war going on in our world, and quite frankly, Voldemort's not going to give a rat's ass if I know which fork to use first."

"Lily," he warned.

"Look, just hear me out! I need to know more, more than you can teach me. I need to know how to fight, how to defend myself, and the spells I need to learn for that aren't ones you can teach me. I want to help out with this war, I want to fight, but I can't do that if a remain at Morgan's, I need to go someplace else."

Sean's eyes widened in realization, "No, Lily, don't say it, please tell me you're not thinking what I think you're thinking."

She smiled, "I want you to help me get into Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

Silence met her statement, and as it stretched, she started to doubt her plan. To her, it seemed like the only solution, sure there were a few… okay, a lot of complications, but she refused to sit at that ridiculous finishing school while the rest of the world was at war. If Sean refused to help her, then she'd do it on her own. Sure, it'd be considerably more difficult, but she couldn't just sit around and do nothing… it was MADDENING!

After what seemed like an eternity, her brother finally spoke.

"You. Are. Nuts."

"Gee, thanks for the support."

"I'm serious, Lils, there are serious consequences for what you want to do. Hogwarts is a boy's school, do you know what will happen if you're caught?"

"Well then, I just won't be caught now, will I? Besides, what are they going to do, expel me?"

Sean gave a weak laugh, "Lils, if you're caught being expelled will be the least of your worries."

"But that's why I need you, so I won't get caught. Don't you see, with you're help I'll have no problem!"

"Yeah, just one question genius, have you though about the fact that the Seventh Year class is full? How are you going to get around that little problem, huh?"

"Simple, I'll take you're spot. We both know you're not planning to go back this year," she smirked.

Sean just stared at her, "How do you know that? I haven't told anyone about… wait… you didn't…"

"I did."

"Lils, I told you not to do that! C'mon, can't you respect a guy's privacy?"

"'Fraid not Seany."

"Ugh, what have I told you about snooping through my stuff?" he demanded.

"For you're information, I wasn't snooping!" she replied, "It's not my fault that you have a bad habit of leaving important letters and documents lying around for all the world to see. Just be happy it was me who found it and not Mum."

"Yeah, that about covers it," he sighed, "Alright, Lils, I'll help you out, but only because we're both set on fighting Voldemort, got it?"

She nodded, "Got it, now… what's The Order? Is it some kind of–"

Sean lunged across the table and slapped a hand over her mouth.

"_How do you know about that?"_ he hissed.

She pulled his hand off, "it was in the letter you dolt."

"Listen for your own sake don't ever mention that to anyone, are we clear?"

"All right, all right, I got it, sheesh."

"Good, now, we have four days and a lot to do to get you ready. From now on, you listen to everything I say and do everything I say, clear?"

She nodded.

"Good, now first thing's first, Hogwarts is a boys school, you obviously can't go as you are now, so we'll address that issue first. So, I'll make this simple, what are you going to do about your boobs? 'Cause I can assure you that that will be the first thing people notice."

Lily's face flushed, this was not a conversation she wanted to have with her brother, but it appeared she had no choice.

"Ace Bandage," she muttered. He nodded.

"Good, next order of business, you're hair…"

"I know, I know, I'm going to have to cut it," she sighed running a hand through her long locks, this was probably the part she was dreading the most.

"Right, we'll take care of that the day before we leave and we'll buy you a wig when we go to London to get your school supplies and robes. That way Mum and Dad won't notice anything when the drop us off at the station."

"That's perfect! I thought I'd have to wear a hat to the station and then cut it all off on the train. This makes things so much easier."

"Good, now, when Mum takes us to Diagon Alley tomorrow, just buy you're normal school supplies and I'll buy mine, then I'll give you the Hogwarts stuff when we get home. As far as clothes go, you're smaller than me so you should fit into my old clothes from a couple years ago. They're all in boxes in my closet, Mum and Dad will never know they're gone. Now there's only one thing left, your name."

"Yeah, I was thinking about that, she said leaning forward, "I need something with the same initials that I have now, because those are the ones carved into my trunk. Oh, and something that sounds kind of like 'Lily' would be nice, that way it won't be such a difficult adjustment to a new name."

Sean nodded, "Alright, so L.M.E. huh? Let's see… Larry?"

She made a disgusted face, "Ugh, no, I have to actually like the name."

"Okay, what about Luke?"

"And how does that sound like Lily?"

"Fine you come up with something then!" he huffed.

"Fine! I will!" Lily wracked her brain for the right name. Something that sounded like Lily, started with an L, and that she actually liked. "How about Lawrence? Laurie for short?"

Her brother appeared to be thinking about it.

"I've got it!" he said, "How about Lawrence Matthew Evans?"

Lily smiled, "Perfect! Hello Lawrence Matthew, good-bye Lily Marie!"

Sean just shook his head, the next four days would keep her busy if she planned to actually pull of this little stunt.

**A/N: so… whadayathink? Good? Bad? Ok? Reviews are amazing! So please leave one! Oh… and in my other fic 30 Kisses, I mentioned that I would have this chapter up by 7… it's now 8:43…. Whoops… sorry to my fantabulous (it's my word, you can't have it :)) reviewers who were probably wondering where this story was… here it is… and once again sorry… reviews are amazing!**

**Peace out **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Eek… bad me… sorry it took so long to get this chapter up… my life has just been nuts!! Hopefully things will calm down though… and I'm not even going to bother offering up an excuse cause you guys prolly don't wanna hear it… once again, so sorry, and I hope that there are still some reviewers out there who are reading!**

**Thanks to Lexy Granger, DeathEaterKnight of Tortall, james-s2-lily, and MiSs WeStHoFf HeRsElF**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

The last four days of summer flew by for Lily Evans. Three days before September 1st the entire Evans family took their routine trip to Diagon Alley and Lily was able to get all her school supplies and her new Hogwarts robes without he parents knowing. The second day she spent with Sean sorting through a mountain of his old clothes trying to salvage whatever she could. But it was on the last day of summer that she began to have second thoughts.

"_Sean, I don't know about this," she tittered nervously._

_Sean just rolled his eyes, "Lils, do you want to go to Hogwarts or not?"_

"_I want to go."_

"_Then this is the only way," Lily gave him a pitiful look, "Oh stop that, it's not the end of the world! I promise all of your hair will grow back, okay?"_

"_Are you sure?" she asked running her fingers through her waist length auburn hair._

"_Yes, now c'mon, if we don't get this done while Mum and Dad are out then we won't have another chance, do you have the wig?"_

_Lily nodded and held up the aforementioned wig._

_Sean nodded, "Good, now remember, you only have to wear it until Mum drops us off at the station tomorrow, once she's gone you can get rid of it okay?"_

_Again, she nodded._

_Sean took a deep breath, "Okay, here goes."_

Lily shuddered at the memory as they neared the station, all her beautiful long hair, gone! Not to mention the damn wig was really itchy. But she had to admit the shorter hair definitely made her look like a more convincing guy, though nothing could cover up her delicate features. When she mentioned that, Sean just said that she'd have to put up with teasing and being called 'pretty boy' a lot.

Finally her mum pulled up to the station and both Sean and Lily pulled their trunks and owls out of the car.

"Now, Sean," said Mrs. Evans, "Stay out of trouble and mind your teachers, alright?"

Sean just grinned, "Alright Mum, I'll see you soon!" and he headed toward Platform 9 ¾ to wait for Lily.

"Lily, dear," Mrs. Evans now turned to her daughter," Make good grades and don't mind Petunia so much this year, okay?"

Lily nodded, "Right Mum, I'll see you later then!" she waved until her mum was out of sight before making her way over to Sean.

Before she could ask how to get onto the platform Sean quickly shoved a brown paper bag in her hand and dragged her towards the bathroom.

"What's in here?" she asked upon arrival.

"You'll see," said Sean, "Just hurry up and change, the train leaves in twenty minutes and I have some stuff to go over with you before you leave."

Lily nodded and entered the bathroom. Once inside a stall she took out the contents of the bag and found an Ace bandage, a men's white button down shirt, a pair of loose jeans, a tie, a pair of converse, and a black wristband. Silently thanking her brother, she quickly changed and discarded her wig. Needless to say she received some very odd looks as she left the ladies lavatory.

Once out side, she spotted Sean leaning up against the wall across from barrier ten.

"You are a genius!" she said, "I never would have thought of all this!"

Sean looked at her for a minute before a look of comprehension passed over his face.

"Blimey, Lils, is that you?"

"Of course it's me you dolt, who else would it be?"

"Wow… you look… you look… really, _really_, different."

"Well I'm supposed to aren't I? Now I do believe there were a few things you wanted to tell me before I got onto the train."

"Yeah, there are. Okay, these are things that are going to be important, so pay attention. First of all, you'll have to lower your voice; seventeen-year-old guys don't have voices that high. Second, don't goggle or act all lovey-dovey in front of other guys, it's not what we do. Third, forget everything you learned at Morgan's, manners don't really exist in this world. That should cover the basics, if you need to get in touch with me send Apollo, he's a smart owl, he'll know how to find me okay?"

Lily nodded, "Yep. Alright, got it, can we go now?"

Sean hesitated for a moment before asking, "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

"Sean, you worry too much," she said, "Really. I'll be fine, and I won't do any 'girly things' all right? Now, is there anything else, or are you going to show me how to get onto the train?"

"Okay, okay, there's one last thing," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a letter with one word on the front, 'Dumbledore.' "When you get to school ask one of the guys to show you where the Headmaster's office is and make sure you give this to him."

"What is it?" she asked, taking the letter from Sean.

"A letter to the Headmaster saying that you're my cousin and you're staying with us for the year. Then it's just asking if it wouldn't be too much trouble to put you in the classes I would have had this year if I was still attending Hogwarts, that way you can graduate with your age group, the letter also says you've been home-schooled up until now. I've got dad's signature at the bottom, so no one will question it."

Lily stared a him incredulously, "Merlin, Sean, how'd you get Dad, of all people, to sign it?"

He shrugged, "I didn't, it's just a handy little spell I learned, and don't worry, you'll learn all types of tricks like that from the guys."

"Wait, I thought Dumbledore said, not to tell mom and dad about the Or–" Sean made a shushing noise at her, "erm… about your assignment."

"Actually, he said to tell them that a special group of students had been chosen to go to America and learn more in the ways of magic. He also said to make sure we told them that it is a high honor to be chosen and to make sure we told them that everything's paid for," he grinned.

"Wow, it's a good idea, and thanks for the letter, didn't think about how I'd actually get into the school once I got there."

"That's why you have an amazing older brother."

Lily rolled here eyes, "Yeah, by two lousy minutes."

She'd barely finished talking when Sean quickly stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her in a gigantic hug.

"Be careful, Lils, and please don't get caught."

"Don't worry Sean," she said returning the hug," I know what's at risk here, I'll be careful, and I won't get caught."

After a few minutes the twins finally parted and Sean led Lily over to the barrier between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Okay, Lils, this is really simple, just run right into the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 to get onto Platform 9 ¾, on the other side you'll see a scarlet steam engine, that's the train, get on it and find yourself a compartment, okay?

Lily nodded and positioned herself in front of the barrier. Sean came up behind her and gave her shoulder a tight squeeze.

"You'll be fine, have a good year, and don't let the guys push you around."

Lily nodded and took a deep breath as she pushed her cat towards the barrier. Despite Sean's instructions, she was still very surprised when fazed right through it, and even more surprised by the sight in front of her. Boys of all ages were running around while a few parents stood bidding their children farewell, and sure enough right in front of her stood the large scarlet steam engine with the words 'The Hogwarts Express" stamped on it in gold.

After a moment or two of gaping like a fish, Lily picked up her jaw and headed for the train. After nearly running over three first years, crashing into a fifth year, and almost being pummeled by a misfired spell, she finally made it onto the train and found herself an empty compartment in the back. She quickly slipped inside, shoved Apollo and her trunk in the overhead rack, and flopped down onto the cushioned seat. This was going to be much more stressful than she had anticipated, and Lily was beginning to wonder if she could pull it off when she heard shouts in the corridor.

"Oi! Hunter! You seen Evans around?"

Lily's heartbeat sped up at that.

"Nah, mate! He's headed overseas his year, remember?"

Then Lily realized that the people outside weren't talking about her, they were talking about Sean. But now her curiosity had been peaked so she quietly listened in to the rest of the conversation.

"That's right, I forgot, wow, it's not going to be the same this year without him."

"I know, it's gonna be odd, hey look, there's Potter and Black. Oi! Tweedle-Dumb, and Tweedle-Dumber!"

"You rang, Hunter?"

"How was your summer?"

"Best one yet!"

"So, how many girlfriends this time?"

"Well now, I'm not one to brag, but I got at least ten."

"Uh-huh, what about you Black?"

"You know me Hunter, if Prongsie here gets ten, then I have to get twenty!"

"Oh please, you Oaf, you barely held onto one, let alone twenty, the same goes for James too."

"Moony, have I ever told you I hate you?"

"Everyday, Padfoot. Hey Hunter, grab Craig and we'll find a compartment."

"Alright, be back in a few minutes."

"Well, Moony, Padfoot, shall we?"

"The usual place then?"

"Why Moony! Where else would we sit?"

"I thought you hated me?"

"Yeah, well I changed my mind!"

Lily was so wrapped up in the odd conversation taking place in the corridor, that she didn't notice the voices she was listening to were getting closer until she saw three blurs standing outside her door. As comprehension dawned on her, Lily quickly jumped up and grabbed a book out of her trunk. She snapped it open to a random page and flopped back down into her seat in an attempt to look like she hadn't just been eavesdropping on the conversation in the corridor. She had barely read three words when the compartment door slid open to reveal three of the best looking guys Lily had ever laid eyes on.

The one on the left was about six foot with unruly jet-black hair and bright hazel eyes, the one in the middle was about an inch taller than the first boy with shoulder length black hair and silvery-gray eyes, and the third boy was the same height as the one in the middle, but with sandy-blonde hair and clear blue eyes.

"Seany!" shouted the middle boy as he launched himself across the compartment at Lily.

Lily barely had time to utter a muffled squeak before she was crushed in a gigantic bear hug.

"Oh Seany!" continued the boy now sitting in her lap, "We all thought you'd gone to the States for the year! But you're back! Yes! This year is going to be amazing! I mean we're finally seventh years! Wait until you hear about all the pranks Prongsie and I came up with over the summer! Now, I don't know about you, but we were thin-"

"Uh… Padfoot," said the blonde boy on the right.

"Not now Moony! I'm talking to Seany!"

"Padfoot!"

"I said not now, Moo-"

"PADFOOT!"

"Alright, alright, what?"

"That's not Sean."

The boy, Padfoot, stared at the other boy, Moony, for a moment before glancing back at Lily. He stared at her with and intense gaze that made her squirm for a while before finally turning back to Moony.

"Blimey, you're right! This bloke's got green eyes, and he's more of a pretty boy than Seany."

Lily scowled, _I guess that's what Sean meant by teasing_, she thought, _and why didn't he tell me about these goofs?_

"Erm… you're right, I'm not your friend, now could you please get off me?" she asked.

"Oh, right, sorry 'bout that," 'Padfoot' said, disentangling himself from her, "By the way, if you're not Seany-boy, then just _who_ are you? I've never seen you at Hogwarts before."

"You wouldn't have, I just transferred here. I'm Lawrence Evans, call me Laurie."

"Oh," he said before jabbing his thumb at himself, "I'm Sirius Black, the bloke standing by the door is James Potter and the one across from you is Remus Lupin."

"Nice to meet you all," said Lily.

"Likewise," replied Remus, "So, if you don't mind me asking, are you of any relation to Sean Evans?"

"Um… yeah, he's my br- cousin, he's my cousin."

Remus gave her an odd look, but nodded. Lily mentally slapped herself. _Smooth Lils, very smooth. You've been here less than an hour and you're already making dumb mistakes with your story. Going by the look this guy's giving you, he knows something's up, great, well this is a fine mess you're now in. If you're lucky he'll let you alone, but you're never lucky are you? Note to self, by careful around Remus, he could be trouble later on._

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Lily, brought out of her thoughts by someone saying something.

The one called James sighed, "I said I didn't know Sean had a cousin, he's never mentioned you before."

"Well… we don't see each other all that often," she lied.

"Oh, where do you live?" interjected Remus.

_Oh shit._

"Um…"

_Think stupid! What place to you know enough about to make up stories about! There's got to be somewhere! You live in…_

"France!" she blurted out.

"Oh, really? You sound English though," pointed out Remus.

_Double shit._

"Well… uh… I haven't lived there long, only a couple of years, and my mum's English."

"Ah, I see," said Remus.

"Wait, if you live in France, can you speak French?" asked James.

For once, Lily was thankful that she attended Morgan's Academy. According to the headmistress, 'every well-born lady in the wizarding world knew French fluently.' As such, every student was required to master the language starting in their First Year. Who's have thought that six years of what Lily had thought was a waste of time was going to actually help her out in the real world.

"Yes, of course I can," she answered.

"Excellent," said James excitedly, "Then you can tell Padfoot what this French Girl we met over the summer said to him. He's been bugging me about since we came back from vacation, but I haven't a clue as to what she told him, I'm betting it was thoroughly amusing though."

"Sure, I'd be glad to, what'd she say?"

But Lily never got to hear what the French girl said to Sirius, because at that exact moment the compartment door slid open to reveal three more boys.

'Allo boys! Sorry we're late!"

Remus rolled his eyes, "Just sit down Hunter."

The boy shrugged and sat down in the empty space next to Lily while the other to boys grabbed seats across from her.

"Who's the new guys?" asked a boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes.

"You won't believe it!" said Sirius, clapping a hand on the boy's shoulder, "This is Seany-boy's cousin from France."

"I didn't know Sean had a cousin," said the boy.

"That's because they don't see each other all that often," said Sirius, "Oh right! I almost forgot! This little blonde here is Peter Pettigrew. The guy next to him is Alex Davies and the one next to you is Eric Hunter. Guys, this is Laurie."

"Hey, Nice to-"

"Laurie?" laughed the boy with brown hair and blue eyes, whom she's been told was Alex, "Where'd you come up with such a girly name?"

"I d- I mean my cousin did," Lily said, slightly annoyed.

"What, Sean?"

"No, my other cousin."

"Oh right! Sean's sister," Sirius exclaimed, "What's her name again? Violet? Rose? Pansy?"

"It's Lily, Sirius," said Remus.

"That's the one! Lily! The one with the nice ass!"

Lily could feel herself blushing.

"Oh, yeah, I remember now," said Alex, "You guys remember that picture Sean showed us last year? The one where they were at the beach and she was wearing that hot little bikini? Remember?

Lily tried very hard to keep from turning even redder. Sean had actually _shown_ that to people?

"Oh yeah, I remember that," said James with a dreamy look in his eyes.

"Aw, whittle Jamsie's I wuv!" cooed Eric, as he made big brown goo-goo eyes at James, who proceeded to grab his shaggy blonde hair.

"Ow, ow! Okay, I'll lay off! Let go! Let go!"

James released him after a moment and settled into the seat on the other side of Lily muttering 'Pansy' under his breath.

All the boys continued to talk about 'Sean's hot twin' as Sirius had put it, and didn't notice Lily fuming in her seat.

_Teenage boys are disgusting,_ she thought, _and could Sean show them that picture of me! I'm gonna kill him the next time I see him. I can't believe I have to sit here and listen to this! I'm going to be scarred for life by the end of the year, scratch that, by the end of this train ride._

Unfortunately for Lily, someone finally did notice her red face.

"Evans," said Alex, "Are you blushing?"

"Wow, he is!" squeaked Peter.

"What's the matter, Evans? It's just a girl," said Eric.

"Just a girl?" she repeated trying to hold back her embarrassment and anger, "Just a girl? You prat! That's me, I mean, my cousin you're talking about!"

Thankfully nobody seemed to notice her screw-up.

"That's right, I keep forgetting that you're related to her. Say, didn't we have that problem with Sean? Sirius asked Remus.

"Yeah, we did. Remember, he nearly throttled James when he said-"

"I'd rather not relive that little episode, thanks," James said, cutting Remus off.

"Whatever," said Alex, "What do you guys think about the World Cup? I'm taking bets on who's going to go."

Finally, something Lily could talk about without turning crimson.

"Spinners, hands down," she said, and was met with an uproar.

"You're a Spinners fan? No way!"

"Yeah right, the Tornados have it this year!"

"Wasps are gonna take it this time around!"

"The Irish look pretty good this year."

"Nah, definitely China, they haven't lost a game yet."

The last hour of the trip was consumed with Quidditch, and Lily was surprised to find that she was sad when the train pulled into the Hogsmeade Station.

"C'mon," said Remus," We'd better get changed."

They all pulled on their robes and quickly got off the train and headed towards the carriages. All eight of them managed to squeeze into one carriage and it began he trip to the castle. As they wound their way along the path Lily glanced out the window and stared in shock at the huge castle in front of her.

_It's going to be a long year,_ she thought.

**A/N: Once again, I apologize for the wait, next chapter will be up by tomorrow to make up for it, RnR!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Ch. 3 as promised… I'm going on vacation tomorrow so there won't be any updates until Monday… sorry.**

**Thanks to cosmopolitan for reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

When the carriages finally reached the castle, the boys led their awestruck friend inside and headed towards the great hall concerned only about the feast.

"Oh I'm so hungry the house elves won't be able to prepare enough food to feed me!"

"Somehow I don't think they'll have a problem, Padfoot," said James, "They have been feeding you for the past six years."

"Yeah, but I've never been this hungry before, Prongs!"

"Oh, please," said Remus, "If you experience even the smallest hunger pains you start wailing about how you're starving and wasting away into nothing."

Sirius stared at him, "What's your point?"

"Why do I bother?" Remus sighed.

They were about to enter the Great Hall when a rather severe looking woman stopped them.

"Mr. Evans, I presume," she said, looking at Lily.

"Yes ma'am?" she said, not entirely sure why she was being called out.

"Come with me, you'll need to be sorted along with the other first years."

"Erm… sorted?"

"Into your house, I'll explain on the way, the rest of you boys may head in to the Great Hall."

The boys all filed into the Great Hall as Lily and the woman walked away, but they heard Sirius call, "Don't got too hard on him Minnie!" before disappearing through the double doors.

The woman sighed, "That boy," before continuing down the corridor with Lily in her wake. They walked in silence for a few minuses before Lily felt the need to break it.

"Erm… excuse me…er…"

"Professor McGonagall."

"Right, well professor, what did you mean back there when you said sorted?"

"Each student here is sorted into houses when they arrive as first years, there are four houses, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, and Slytherin. Each house is like a family, good deeds earn your house points, whereas bad behavior causes your house to lose points, understand?"

Lily nodded.

"Since you were not here as a first year, Mr. Evans, you will be sorted into your house after all the first years have been sorted, and by now Professor Flitwick should be just about finished with them."

Professor McGonagall was indeed correct. As she opened a side door that led to the dais in the great hall, Lily heard Zen, Izumi being sorted into Ravenclaw. Lily continued to follow McGonagall up to the dais until she stopped in front of a small wooden stool with a rather ratty looking hat upon it. Lily waited patiently for further instruction about what she was supposed to do, but was met with a calm booming voice.

"As some of you may already know, we have a new transfer student here with us this year. His name is Lawrence Evans and he is cousin to Sean Evans who is abroad for the year. I'm sure you all will make him feel welcome here."

Lily watched as the old man took his seat and his twinkling blue eyes caught hers. For a moment, she felt like he could see right through her and knew that she wasn't really who she said she was. But as quickly as the feeling had come, it ended leaving her feeling strangely on edge. She glanced back up at the old man, but he had turned away and was talking to a very large man. Lily shook off the feeling and sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the ratty hat on her head, needlessly to say, she was rather shocked when it began to speak.

_I say what have we here?_

_W-What? _thought Lily.

_Oh come no there's no use hiding it from me, I can see right into your head, no secret's safe from me!_

_Yeah, whatever, just don't tell anyone all right? I worked very hard to get here!_

_Oh, yes I can see that hared work is an admirable trait, especially among the Hufflepuffs._

_The who?_

_Hmm… inquisitive as well, and the Ravenclaws would like your intelligence,_

_If they're that smart they'll probably figure out I'm not a guy._

_Ah, there's some cunning there I see, much like a few Slytherin's I've sorted._

_Could you just put me with my friends please?_

_But by far it is your bravery at undertaking such a dangerous and difficult task that impresses me, I suppose you'd fit best in…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat roared and the table to the far right burst into cheers. McGonagall removed the hat from Lily's head and she headed over to the cheering table, surprised to see all six of her friends waving at her.

She walked over to them and found an empty seat between Remus and Eric and settled down as the old man who introduced her began to speak.

"Now that the sorting has finished I'm sure you're all famished, so we'll save the start of term announcement for after dinner. Tuck in!"

Magically, mountains of food appeared on the tables and all the boys immediately began grabbing for food. Not one to be left out, Lily began grabbing right along with them. Once all seven of them had sufficiently filled their plates they all began stuffing their faces, too hungry for talk. Not knowing what else to do, Lily went right along with them.

As everyone finally finished eating the tables in the Great Hall became clear once again and everyone turned their attention back up to the dais and the old man.

Lily poked Eric, "Who is he?" she whispered.

"That the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore, he's either a genius, or a total nutcase, no one's quite sure," he replied.

"Oh," she said and turned her attention back to the Headmaster.

"Now that we're through with the usual start of term notice," he said, "I have a very special treat for you all. In honor of the school's 1000 year anniversary, there will be a Christmas Ball held on December the 24th here in the Great Hall. The young ladies at Morgan's Academy have graciously agreed to join us for the evening and I expect you all to act like gentlemen in their presence," he said his eyes lingering towards the Marauders, "Furthermore, the Ball is only open to Fourth Years and above, but someone from a younger grade may be invited by someone from Fourth Year and up. That having been said, I look forward to a wonderful year! Goodnight!"

As he finished speaking all the boys began heading out of the Great Hall chatting excitably about the ball. Lily silently trailed behind her friends trying in vain to hide her horror.

_Morgan's,_ she thought, _It just had to be Morgan's. Why couldn't they have invited some other school where I'm not known, huh? Would that really have been too hard? God must be laughing his arse off right now,_

"EVANS!"

"Huh?" Lily said, jerked out of her thoughts by Eric.

"Jeez, Laurie, are you deaf or something?" he asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Of course he's not! I bet he's just thinking of a girl he wants to ask to the dance, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah… there was someone I was thinking of that's all."

"Oh, really, who is she? And is she hot?" asked James.

For some reason, that kind of bugged her, "She's very pretty, and her name's uh… Madison."

_Sorry about this Maddie,_ she thought.

"Hmm… you'll have to show us a picture of her sometime," said Alex.

"Yeah, yeah I will," Lily said following the boys until they stopped in front of a portrait of a large lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" she asked.

"Lacewing," said Remus.

She nodded and swung forward to admit them. They all scrambled inside and Lily took in her new common room. It was very cozy looking, with several squishy red armchairs and couches scattered throughout it and there was a large fireplace on one side of the room that kept the place nice and warm. As Lily was taking in the common room, she noticed her friends head over to the fireplace and seat themselves on the read armchairs there. Not much in the mood for socializing after the Headmaster's little announcement, she walked over and asked how to find her dorm.

"Oh, well you'd be in Sean's place so that's with Eric, James, and Sirius," said Alex, "Take the stair case on the right all the way to the top and you'll find the dorm, your stuff will be in front of your bed, 'night."

"'Night," Lily said and headed up the staircase.

When she got to the dorm where she'd be living for the next year, she immediately spotted her trunk and flopped down onto her respective bed. She stared at the crimson bed hangings for a moment before rolling over a burying her face in her pillow.

_What am I gonna do?_ She thought desperately, before exhaustion set in and she quickly sank into a fitful sleep.

**A/N: eh… kinda short… and more of a filler chapter, but hey, at least it's and update right! So enjoy and I'll try to get another chapter up next week. RnR!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm a naughty child… here's ch 4… sorry it's late... **

**Thanks to cosmopolitan for reviewing!!!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine **

"Evans! Evans! Oh for the love of God, EVANS!"

"Wha-huh?" Lily sputtered as she sat up in bed, who on earth was shouting at her so bloody early in the morning?

"Evans, c'mon, we're going to be late, James and Sirius have already gone ahead," said the voice.

James? Sirius? What was… oh. The day before came rushing back to her as her groggy mind cleared. Sneaking into an all boys school in order to learn magic that would allow her to help fight in the war. Meeting her new friends/roommates on the train, and the disturbing dance planned for Christmas.

The boy yelling at her to hurry up, Eric, finally got fed up with waiting.

"Look, Evans, I'm trying to be a good Samaritan here, but you really need to get dressed, I really don't want to miss breakfast, okay?"

Lily nodded at her roommate, slowly rolled out of bed grabbed her clothes, and headed to the bathroom, Eric tapped his foot in impatience. Lily slipped into the bathroom and decided to humor him by being quick. She dressed quickly, double-checked that her ace bandage was wrapped securely over her bra, even though it squeezed her lungs a bit, and walked out of the bathroom to grab her bag.

"Finally! I was beginning to think I'd starve!"

Lily rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah, sure, can we go now?"

Eric nodded and headed down the staircase into the common room. Lily followed silently all the way to the Great Hall, focused on learning her way around this maze of corridors as soon as possible. She continued to follow Eric over to the end of the table where James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Alex were all bust stuffing their faces and talking with their mouths full.

Lily shuddered, _Disgusting_, she thought and proceeded to take the empty seat next to Remus, who was by far the neatest eater. He cast a glance at her from the corner of his eye before turning back to his food. Lily resisted the urge to sigh as she began to fill her plate with bacon.

_Still, suspicious, _she thought, glancing at him from the corner of her eye. _I really wish he would just lay off already; the others don't seem to care._

And she was right; as she looked around at the other boys they all seemed completely relaxed and preoccupied with other things. None of them seemed to care about what she might be hiding from them, but her secret looked like it bothered Remus, who sat very tense in his seat, continuously casting his gaze towards her in a look of befuddlement. Lily was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that she didn't her someone calling her.

"Oi, Evans!"

She snapped her head up to look at Sirius.

"You gonna finish that?" he asked, pointing to her full plate.

She shoved it down the table at him; she wasn't all that hungry, and somebody might as well enjoy it. Lily watched the boys continue to eat until she felt a rather insistent tap on her shoulder. She twisted around in her seat and found Professor McGonagall holding a piece of paper under her nose. Startled, Lily snatched the paper with a little more force than necessary and glanced down at it.

"This, is your schedule, Mr. Evans," said McGonagall; "The letter your parents sent to the Headmaster said that you would have no trouble picking up all of your cousins classes for the year, correct?"

Lily nodded as she read over her schedule and McGonagall continued to pass out the timetables to the rest of the Gryffindors. As soon as the boys all got their schedules, Lily found hers snatched out of her hand and laid out on the table with six others. Sirius and James were bent over them muttering while everyone else just waited. After a moment they finally resumed their seats and handed back everyone's schedule.

"All right, gents, once again, we've lucked out," said James, "We all have the same classes with each other, except Alex and Remus have Arithmacy when the rest of us have Divination."

Lily let out a small sigh of relief; it was nice to know that she would be with her friends.

"So everyone got into their NEWT courses for the basics?" asked Remus.

Sirius nodded, "Yep, we're all in NEWT level Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, and Potions, then everyone but you and Alex has Divination."

Remus rolled his eyes, "Why do you even bother with that class? It's a load of rubbish."

Sirius grinned, "I know, but it's easy and requires almost no thought process."

"Wow… Sirius has a thought process? Who knew?" snickered James.

Sirius sent his best glare at his chuckling friends as the students in the Great Hall were beginning to leave for their classes. The boys followed suit and began to head out the door, only to run into the crowd. Being about a head shorter than everybody else, this posed a problem for Lily, and she soon found herself lost in the crowd, her friends nowhere in sight.

She sighed, _I hate being short!_ And tried to push her way out. Finally, after having no luck with that, she felt someone grab her arm and yank her out of the mob. The hand that grabbed her held her steady as she got her bearings before releasing her.

"I guess we're going to have to watch out for you more, Evans," said James handing her bag to her, "You're as small as a girl!" he grinned.

As she looked up at him, Lily felt her heart give an unfamiliar lurch when he grinned and her face began to heat up. She'd never realized how painfully handsome he was until that moment, not that her other friends weren't good looking, but she had been more concerned with keeping her secret when she first met them.

She watched James walk over to their friends in a bit of a daze before Eric's voice snapped her out of it.

"Evans, you coming?" he asked.

Lily quickly shook out her head and nodded, falling into step behind Eric. While the boys chatted about classes, Lily silently berated herself for her behavior.

_You. Are. A. Boy! _She told herself, _there will be no more of… of… whatever that was. He's your friend, Lils, your friend, nothing else. He can't be anything to you but a friend or your whole plan will go up in smoke and you'll be caught. You cannot afford to be caught!_

Fortunately, the rest of the day passed without incident. Charms, Transfiguration and DADA had just been a review of last year's material, Potions had them identifying poisons, and Divination was a load hippogriff droppings. Nonetheless, Lily was relieved to find herself back in the common room that afternoon, talking with her friends.

"So, Evans," said Alex, "I heard you're dying this year."

Lily grinned and nodded, "Yep, Magdala, says I have 'been chosen by the fates to perish before the year is up!'" she drawled dramatically, much to the boy's amusement.

"Oh, but what was really great," said Sirius, "Was Laurie's response to the old bat."

"What'd he say?" asked Peter.

Lily's grin widened, "Nice knowing you, see you in hell."

The boys all burst out laughing, but Lily had trouble joining in. The Divination teacher at Morgan's had been predicting her death since first year, so this wasn't anything unusual, but it worried her a bit that two Divination teachers were prophesizing her imminent death. The conversation quickly changed from classes to something much more interesting to the boys and a safe ground for Lily, Quidditch.

"Laurie, give it up already!" sad Sirius, "The Spinners are _not _going to the cup. There's no way, they've had an awful record all year!"

Lily pouted, "It could still happen," she insisted.

"No, Laurie," said James, "No it can't."

Lily sighed and raised her hands, finally admitted defeat. James grinned and Sirius 'whooped' as Alex forked over a galleon to Eric.

"I was so sure he wasn't going to change his mind," Alex sighed.

"Ah, well," said Eric, "You win some, you lose some, and a word of advice my friend, never bet against Sirius."

"Hey, what about me?" asked James.

Eric shrugged, "You're not as dedicated as Sirius."

"Of course he's not," said Sirius, "Speaking of dedication, when are try outs for the house teams?"

"Next week," answered James, "But why do you care? You're already on the team."

Sirius nodded, "I know, but I feel that as co-captain I should be there."

"Yeah right, you just want to watch the little First Years fall flat on their faces," said Remus from behind a large book.

Sirius grinned, "Well yes, that too."

"Speaking of Quidditch," said Eric, "anyone up for a pick up game?"

Everyone with the exception of Remus and Lily glanced up in excitement.

"Sure," they all said.

Remus just shook his head and returned to his book and Lily muttered a quiet 'no thanks,' which was met with an uproar.

"C'mon, Laurie!" said Sirius, "You have to play!"

"Er… I don't know how," she admitted.

This time she was met with silence, before Sirius and James both grabbed one of her arms and dragged her out of the common room, through numerous corridors, out the large oak front doors, and onto the empty Quidditch Pitch. Lily tried to pull free of their grasp but both of them were considerable strong than she was and all she could do was muttered about what she was going to do to them if they didn't let her go as they continued to drag her to the pitch.

When they finally released her she straightened out her robes and shot them her best glare.

"What the hell was that for?" she demanded.

Sirius stared back unfazed, "You're almost, what? Seventeen? And you've _never played Quidditch?_"

Lily nodded, "Yeah, that about sums it up."

"Exactly," said James, "It's… it's like male blasphemy!"

"Sacrilege!" agreed Sirius.

"So, we're going to teach you how to play, got it?" asked James.

Lily sighed, "Do I have a choice?"

They both grinned, "No."

Alex, Eric, Remus, and Peter brought the three of them brooms and the next hour was spent going over the basic rules for Quidditch and teaching Lily how to fly. Once she was finally comfortable, the boys decided that it was time to put there teaching to the test. Remus brought out the trunk that contained the practice balls. They spilt into two teams, James, Sirius, and Lily against Alex, Eric, and Peter. Remus would be the referee. Once everyone was in place and ready to go, Remus released the balls.

Lily immediately kicked off from the ground and tore after Eric who was carrying the quaffle. James was right behind her keeping an eye on Peter, and Alex and Sirius were busy whacking the one bludger back and forth at the other's teams. Lily had almost caught up to Eric when she suddenly couldn't breathe. James continued after Eric and left Lily to Peter, thinking that she just wasn't fast enough yet. Meanwhile Lily was slowing down and concentrating on breathing in and out.

_It's the stupid ace bandage,_ she thought, _I knew I should've loosened it this morning! I can't breathe! Oh shit! Ohshitohshitohshit! What am I supposed to do?"_

Lily's vision was starting to blur and the boys all looked like speeding blobs to her. She felt rather than saw the blackness coming on and as it slowly clouded over her vision she heard somebody scream before the world went dark.

**A/N: RnR please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM NOT DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**

**This goes out to ****pajama-rama**** for making me get my butt in gear and not killing me for the unexplained five month delay…. I hope everyone enjoys this very VERY belated chapter.**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

James heard Laurie emit a high pitched scream and whipped his head around expecting him to be having some sort of difficulty with his broom and was met with the sight of his small red-haired friend plummeting to the ground. James didn't waste anytime. He made a sharp turn and a swift dive straight for Laurie, gathering speed as he went. For a moment he was afraid that he wouldn't reach him in time but about ten feet from the ground his arms wrapped around Laurie's chest and yanked him onto his broom. James' eyes widened in shock and he lost his balance causing both him and Laurie to fall to the ground.

They both landed on the ground with a dull thud as their friends rushed around them.

"Oh shit, oh shit," muttered Sirius, "Are you two alright?"

"I'm fine," said James, "But Laurie's out cold."

"We've got to get him to the Hospital wing and make sure he's okay," said Remus.

The boys nodded.

"Alex, Peter, Remus, and I will put all the sports equipment away," said Eric. "Sirius, you're the fastest runner, so get to the hospital wing and let Pomfrey know that someone's been knocked unconscious," Sirius nodded and darted for the castle, "And James, you take Laurie up to the hospital wing, ok?"

James grunted and, being extremely careful, hooked his arms around her back and under her legs before heading towards the castle. Under any other circumstances, James would've flung the other boy over his shoulder and been done with it… but this was a special case. It's not everyday you try to catch a falling friend only to discover that they have something that _should not_ be there. James blushed.

He really hadn't meant anything by it, he told himself, nothing at all. At the time it was the only way to stop her from falling over a hundred feet and possibly killing herself. What was it that made her pass out anyways? He wondered as he reached the castle. She was fine all day throughout classes and even during the Quidditch lessons too. She couldn't have been afraid of heights; he'd asked her when they were all teaching her to fly. Granted she could've said no just to look more 'manly' but he hoped she was smarter than that.

Then again, she couldn't be all that smart if she'd disguised herself as a boy and snuck into an all boys' school. Did she have any idea what could happen to her if she were found out? Did she have any idea what some guys might do to her? What was wrong with her? What on God's green earth made her decide to come here? Had she woken up one morning and decided 'I'd like to be a boy today?'

James shook his head as he entered the hospital wing. The two of them were going to have a nice long chat when she woke up. And she was going to tell him exactly what had possessed her to attempt this little stunt.

He quickly found Sirius standing next to Madame Pomfrey by one of the beds and headed over to them. They both looked up when they saw him coming.

"Mr. Black has just informed me of what's happened," said Madame Pomfrey, "Did Mr. Evans tell you if he was afraid of heights?"

James shook his head, "No, we even asked him before letting him go too high."

Pomfrey nodded and hastily ran a number of tests on Laurie with a few waves of her wand. Several sparks shot out of the wands tip in a variety of color before Pomfrey gave an affirmative nod.

"He appears to have passed out from lack of oxygen," she announced, "My guess is that he went too high too fast for his first time on a broom and he was knocked slightly breathless by the rapid altitude change. Once he wakes up he's free to go, but that does _not_ mean that you two are to wake him up the moment my back is turned, understand?"

They both nodded as Pomfrey headed back to her office.

"So, do you want me to wait with him?" asked Sirius.

James shook his head, "No, I'll do it, you go ahead and go to dinner, I'll swing by the kitchens later and get something for the two of us alright?"

Sirius nodded, relief evident in his eyes, "Thanks a bunch, mate, I'm starving."

James grinned, "When are you not starving, Sirius?"

Sirius thought for a moment, "Good point," he said before heading out of the hospital wing and down to the great hall.

James walked over to Laurie's bed and sat down in a chair next to it. He glanced down at the girl sleeping in it and mentally smacked himself.

How could he not notice how feminine she was? Her facial features were much softer than that of any guy he'd ever seen, her hands were much smaller than a guy's, not to mention that her body was so much more delicate than a guys could ever be. When he'd first met her, he just assumed that she was one of those small scrawny types with not much muscle, but after his accidental discovery on the Quidditch Pitch, he began to see that, although cleverly disguised, she was clearly a girl.

James spent about an hour silently berating himself about how he had completely missed the fact that one of his roommates was a girl when he was jerked out of his thoughts by a very un-ladylike groan. He looked over at Laurie and saw that her eyes were open and that she was blearily looking around the room. He smirked.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty."

Her eyes widened slightly and she snapped her head to look at him before rapidly sitting up in the bed.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"I said 'welcome back' you've been out for over an hour."

She shook her head, "Ugh, what happened?"

James shrugged, "I was hoping you'd tell me."

She bit her lip and James could see her scrambling to come up with a lie.

"Erm…"

"A little vertigo perhaps?" he suggested.

Instantly she relaxed and nodded, "Yeah, just a bit of vertigo, that's all, I'll have to be more careful next time."

James nodded and stood up, "Well, Madame Pomfrey said that once you woke up you could leave. Dinner's already over, but we can stop by the kitchen's and get something from the house elves, is that alright with you?"

"Yeah, that sounds great, I feel like I haven't eaten all day," she said.

She carefully swung her legs out of the bed and tentatively stood up. Once she was secure on her feet, she nodded to James and he led the way to the kitchens. They walked in silence for most of the trip and it was only broken when Lily's stomach began to growl.

"How much further is it?" she asked over the sound of her stomach.

"We're here," said James, coming to a stop at a large portrait of a bowl of fruit.

Lily raised an eyebrow, and James couldn't help but notice that it looked very feminine when she did.

"And just how are we going to get in?"

James turned around to fully face her and a look of seriousness came over his features.

"Laurie, what I'm about to show you cannot be revealed to anyone else," he said, "as of now, the only people who know how to get into the kitchens are the seventh year boys in Gryffindor, and no one else, alright."

Lily nodded.

"So, raise your right hand and repeat after me."

She did so.

"I solemnly swear."

"I solemnly swear."

"That as a Marauder in training."

"That as a Marauder in training… James, what's a—"

"Shh!"

"Sorry."

"I will not under any circumstances."

"I will not under any circumstances."

"Reveal the secret location."

"Reveal the secret location."

"Of the kitchens at Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

"Of the kitchens at Hogwarts School of Wizardry."

Satisfied, James gave a sharp nod and turned back to the portrait of the bowl of fruit. He carefully reached out and tickled the pear, which made a high-pitched giggling noise before becoming a door handle. James gave the handle a tug and the portrait swung open to reveal a large kitchen with four long tables lined up like the house table and hundreds of little house elves running about the place.

James led Lily inside and they were both greeted by a small brown house elf wearing a polka dotted skirt, a bright green sweater and mismatched socks on her ears.

"Mr. James!" squeaked the elf, "It is very good to be seeing you, sir, very good indeedy!"

James smiled, "It's good to see you too, Gabby."

"Whats is it you be needing, sir?"

"I don't suppose you could manage to get us some sandwiches and pumpkin juice, could you?"

"It be my pleasure, sir, but who 'us?'"

"Oh, that'd be me," said Laurie.

Gabby's eyes widened, "I is so sorry, sir, I didn't sees you! Whats can I help you with?"

Lily smiled, "Sandwiches and pumpkin juice sounds just fine."

Gabby nodded and rushed back to the kitchen to get their food. James motioned Laurie to follow him and headed over to the table that would've seated the Gryffindor in the Great Hall. They both sat down on either side of the table and waited for their food. The silence between them only lasted until Laurie spoke up.

"James?"

"Hm?"

"What's a 'Marauder in training'?" she asked.

"Oh, well, it's kind of hard to explain."

"We've got time."

He nodded, "Alright, well, the Marauders are all of us, that is, our friends, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Eric, Alex, and myself. Originally, it was just Sirius, Remus, Peter, and I. We started the group in first year and decided that our sole purpose at Hogwarts was to create mass chaos and play pranks on everybody in the school, particularly the Slytherins. In third year we expanded the group to include Alex and Eric, and now we're extending an invitation to you."

"Okay, so what does being a Marauder entail?"

"Well, obviously, we can't tell you all our secrets until you're a full fledged Marauder, and there is an initiation to go through, but basically we'll be teaching you the basics of pulling pranks, causing mayhem, and observing whether or not you have any aptitude for this sort of thing. If we decide to let you become a Marauder then you'll go through initiation, and if you get through that, you'll get a nickname, like the rest of us and you'll be privy to all our secrets."

"So, basically, it's like a secret club?"

James' mouth opened in shock and he nearly fell out of his seat.

"Laurie! This is more than just a club! Not only will your name go down in Hogwarts history, but this is somewhat of a lifetime commitment. If you pass initiation then you're stuck with us, permanently."

Laurie's eyes widened slightly at James' words.

"Is all this that serious?"

James smirked, "Let's just say that when you become a member you'll understand why I call this a 'lifetime commitment'."

Lily was about to ask him something else when Gabby returned with their food.

"Here you is, sirs, will yous be needing anything else?"

"No thanks, Gabby, this looks great," said James.

Gabby nodded and headed back over to the other house elves as James and Laurie began to eat. They were almost finished with their meal when James remembered why he had wanted to get her alone.

"So, Laurie, I've got a question for you."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Why did you decide to come to Hogwarts?"

Laurie rolled her eyes, "I told you on the train, we moved and this was the best school, so here I am."

James sighed, "The real reason Laurie."

She froze and glanced up at James, "What are you talking about James?"

He shrugged, "Simple, I want to know why you're really here, you can't tell me it's because this place is the best, because I'm smart enough to know that there are better, and you also can't say because Sean was here because he knew he was going to be in America this time next year almost a full year in advance. So, seriously, why are you here?"

"Well, why are you here?" she snapped.

"Tradition, the Potters have been attending Hogwarts for over seven generations," he said casually.

She glared at him.

"Is there some reason you can't, or won't, tell me?" he said giving her a look.

Her eyes widened and James could see her fighting down panic. After a few minutes of indecision she seemed to have made up her mind and she was brave enough to meet his eyes, although she still looked really pale.

"You've got to swear," she said quietly, "That you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you, clear?"

James nodded, Laurie didn't look convinced.

"Swear on the Marauder's honor?"

"Erm… why?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "Because it's obviously something very important, and from what you've told me, a Marauder keeps secrets."

James raised his eyebrows, was she serious?

"It's the only way to be sure you won't tell," she said.

"Okay, okay," said James, already knowing her secret, "I swear on my Marauder's honor that I will not reveal your secret, satisfied?"

"Immensely," she said, but she still looked tense.

"So…" he prompted.

She sighed, "You're aware that there's a war going right now, right?"

He nodded and she continued.

"Well… where I come from, that is… my friends and family, don't believe a word of it, despite the rising death toll reported in the Daily Prophet and so as they deny the war's existence, people are dying and I just can't live with that. No one would teach me the spells and incantations I needed to survive, to do something about this war, so I decided to come here, Sean always spoke very highly of it, and I think Hogwarts might be able to teach my what Mo— what my parents wouldn't."

James was thoroughly surprised; he expected her reason for coming to have something to do with the pursuit of boys, he never expected her to have such a serious reason for coming, but there was one thing that didn't make sense to him.

"Why all the secrecy?" he asked.

She shrugged, "Simple, if anybody in my family realizes that I'm here I'll be shipped back home fast as lightning, and then I'll never be able to make a difference."

"Wait… so no one in your family knows you're here?"

She gave a weak smile, "Sean knows, he helped me orchestrate the whole thing, but my parents think…" she paused, "…they think I'm… with him… in America. Sean wrote the letter and sent it to Dumbledore; he's forwarding any mail he gets from our parents concerning me so that I can keep up the illusion."

James pondered in silence all she had told him. She had gone to such lengths to get here, and her reasons, he had to admit, were very good. She had disguised herself as a boy, entered an all boy's school, deceived her parents, and made countless other sacrifices to get as far as she had, all to be able to help end the war, and he'd be dammed if he'd keep her from reaching her goal. He'd watch her, look out for her, and help keep her out of trouble, since she seemed so oblivious to how much trouble she could get herself into. There was no reason to reveal her for what she really was, and for now, he'd keep the secret of her gender.

"Uh... James?" she ventured and he snapped to attention.

"Mmm?"

"Shouldn't we head back to the common room? It's getting late and we still have homework to do."

He groaned but nodded, and together they headed back to Gryffindor Tower, both immensely glad that everything had gone so smoothly.

**I am naughty and bad and will try to do better…. Review if you're still reading this!!!!!**

…**please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: -gasp- Look! Another chapter! it's kinda short, but I'm already working on ch 7 so be patient please! And I edited the first five chapters, cause there were some things that just plain didn't work… so it'd be beneficial if you all went back and at least skimmed through them so that you don't get confused with what I've edited… okay that's it!**

**Thanks to: bookworm2butterfy, pajama-rama, james-s2-lily, and Young Prewett for reviewing!**

**HP not mine**

Lily collapsed onto one of the armchairs in the Gryffindor common room, glad to finally have a break. It was Friday once again, and the past few weeks had flown by. She had finally learned her way around the school, was enjoying her classes, and had actually gotten the hang of acting like a boy, or at least, she wasn't making as many screw ups as before. She closed her eyes and sighed, now if only the guys would give her some space and stop acting like she was made of glass.

Ever since her little accident on the Quidditch Pitch, her friends had agreed not to attempt Quidditch again until they thought she was ready, which had forced her to sit in the stands and watch as Quidditch try-outs had come and gone, needless to say she wasn't happy. On the other hand, James had been sticking much closer to her ever since their conversation in the kitchens almost three weeks ago. Lily smiled, it was nice to know that there was somebody else who at least knew part of her secret, and could in some ways be her confidant.

Lily opened her eyes as she thought back on their conversation. Even thinking about it still made her heart race, she had thought for sure that he had somehow found out her secret when he asked her the real reason she had for coming to Hogwarts. Fortunately, he still had no idea, and he'd already promised not to reveal her other reasons for coming so that she could continue her goal of being able to fight in the war.

Thinking on it, she had been really glad he was the one to approach her. Sirius, while a great guy, wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut, Remus still suspected her of something though he wasn't quite sure what, Alex was a little too cynical and serious for her liking, Eric was a little odd, and Peter just plain annoyed her. However even James had his dark side, like when he and the others were 'training' her to be a Marauder.

Every Tuesday and Thursday since school had started had been spent up in the dorms teaching Lily the basics of being a school trouble-maker. They'd gone over basic pranks, including ideas, planning, and execution; then they'd turned to sweet talking the teachers, and tomorrow they would start on sneaking out of detention. Their goal was to have her ready for their initiation by Christmas, and they all seemed determined to be done by then. Lily had been left to wonder just what they all had planned, because none of them were giving her even the slightest hint.

Her musings on her initiation were shortly interrupted by a commotion over by the bulletin board. Lily glanced over and saw a bunch of students all clustered around a bright green notice that looked relatively new. Figuring that it was probably something important, Lily got up and went over to read the latest notice.

_Attention All Students_

_In preparation for the Christmas Ball the young ladies for Morgan's Academy for Young Witches will be joining us for a Hogsmeade outing tomorrow and throughout the next few months. It is the hope of the faculty that you all will become acquainted with one another and have some time to get to know each other before the Christmas Ball on December 24__th_

_YOU ARE ALL EXPECTED TO ACT LIKE GEMTLEMEN IN THE PRESENCE OF THE LADIES._

_A. Dumbledore_

Lily's heart sped up as she read through the notice, and she quickly stumbled away from the crowd and fell into her chair.

_This is not happening, _she thought, _this is not happening, this is not happening! What the hell am I going to do!?_ Lily covered her face with her hands; she had completely forgotten about the Christmas Ball and was now dreading it even more. She couldn't not go to Hogsmeade, the guys would never let her get away with that, but if she did go there was a huge chance that somebody from Morgan's would recognize her. Furthermore, what was she going to do when the Christmas Ball rolled around?

Lily was so preoccupied with her dilemma that she didn't hear the guys come up behind her.

"Uh… Laurie? Why do you look like the world's just ended?" asked Eric.

Lily's head snapped up as she registered Eric voice and took in the people around her. James Sirius and Remus were talking on the couch with Peter listening intently to what they were saying, and Alex and Eric were looking at her, perplexed and concerned. She just shook her head.

"I…It's nothing," she said, "I was just looking at the bulletin board, have you guys seen the new notice?"

All the boys looked at her with big grins on their faces.

"Of course we've heard!" said Sirius, "This is a prime opportunity for us all to find dates before all the good ones are taken."

"Sirius, I doubt 'all the good ones' will be taken after only one day, they're girls after all, it's all about feelings, and respect and all that other stuff, looks are just part of it," said Alex.

"Well if that's the case, Eric over there's screwed," said Remus.

Eric grinned, "What can I say? I'm a brutally honest type of guy; I spare no one's feelings."

"Uh-huh, which is why you can't keep a girlfriend for more than a week," James pointed out.

"What does that matter? If she's worth my time she'd like the fact that I treat everyone the same."

"But aren't relationships about compromise?" asked Lily.

The boys immediately fell silent as they looked at her, and Lily felt awkward under their gaze.

"What?" she asked.

"Evans, have you even had a girlfriend?" asked Eric.

Lily could feel herself start to color, "Well, no, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Laurie, Laurie, Laurie, Laurie," said Sirius, "Girls have nothing to do with compromise. They're all about attention. Give a girl some attention, and she yours, dazzle her a bit and she'll fall all over herself for you, it's that simple."

Lily was ready to sucker-punch him in the face and give him a piece of her mind, but surprisingly, James came to her rescue.

"C'mon Sirius, you make it sound like all girls are idiots, they're not that bad, and it takes more than attention to win them over, besides, Laurie's right, girls want relationships," he said.

"Can you prove that?" challenged Sirius.

"Actually I can," James said smugly, "Whereas the longest girlfriend you've ever had was three weeks, mine was four months, why do you think that is?"

"Cause you're a simpleton who doesn't understand the concept of the more the merrier," muttered Sirius, as the other boys laughed. Lily took a deep breath to calm herself down.

_Boys will be boys,_ she thought, _Just let it go, Lils, you have more important things to worry about._

"So where are we meeting tomorrow for the Hogsmeade trip?" asked Peter.

"Same as always," said Remus, "In front of the Great Hall, does anyone know where were meeting the girls?"

"I think they're coming in at the train station in Hogsmeade," replied Alex, we should get there so that we can have a look."

"So we'll meet in the Great Hall then head to the train station, agreed?" Everyone, including Lily nodded. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out if it, and she'd just have to hope and pray that the girls at Morgan's would react to her the same way her brother had when he first saw her get up; no recognition.

"While, I'm tired from the week, so I'm heading off to bed," said Lily, all the boys nodded and wished her good night before continuing their discussion on what to do with the girls in Hogsmeade.

Lily slowly climbed the stairs to her dorm and collapsed on her bed as soon as she reached it. As if things couldn't get any harder, the Headmaster just had to go and pull something like this stupid Hogsmeade trip. She let herself fume for a while before she was finally overcome with exhaustion and allowed her eyes to drift shut. She fell asleep soon after, but she could've sworn she felt someone put a blanket on her before she knocked out completely.

**A/N: so, yeah… this chapter was mainly a filler… next one will be better I promise!! Hope you enjoyed, and keep reading! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I have no excuse for not updating in so long… please don't yell, or send me flames, it will not speed up the process. All I can do is apologize for my lack of updates, so I'm very sorry – and I mean that! If you're still reading this please review!**

**Disclaimer: HP not mine**

"So, what do you think these girls will be like?"

"As long as they're good looking, I don't really care."

"You're so shallow, Sirius, ever think of settling down and getting a girlfriend?"

"I'll settle down when I'm dead."

"But doesn't that defeat the purpose of settling down?"

"He's kidding, Peter."

"When do you guys think the train with the girls will get here?"

"Don't know, the notice didn't say."

"Should we wait for them at the train station?"

"Might as well, the trip won't be any fun until we get some girls here."

"That's true, besides, we want first pick of them, don't we?"

"Of course we do, and in any case that's where everybody else is going anyways."

As her friends continued to talk about the arrival of the girls from Morgan's Lily kept silent and walked behind them, dreading every step that brought her closer to Hogsmeade. She had tried to avoid going, making up excuse after excuse, but the boys would hear none of it. Eventually it came down to a choice of getting herself dressed or letting the boys do it, she chose the former.

Lily wished that she could speed up time and just get the day over with. She had enough problems on her plate without having to deal with the possibility of being recognized by a former classmate. Granted with her hair cut short, her breasts bound, and in guys cloths it would be difficult to identify her, but that didn't mean it couldn't happen. Lily was so immersed in her thoughts that she didn't realize that James had dropped back beside her.

"Y'know, if you keep scrunching up your face like that it'll end up stuck that way."

Lily pulled away from her thoughts and glanced up at him, "Hmm? Oh, sorry, I was just thinking."

"What about?" he asked.

Lily hesitated, scrambling to come up with a lie, "Th-The girl I like might be here," she blurted out.

James raised an eyebrow and grinned.

"So what's her name?"

Lily sighed,_ Oh, she's going to kill me for this._

"Maddie Johnston," she said, looking at the ground.

"Did someone just say Maddie Johnston?" asked Eric from in front of them.

"I did," said Lily, wondering how much of their conversation he'd overheard.

"How do you know her?" he asked.

"Erm… She's a friend of my cousin's."

"Since when are Sean and Maddie friends?" he asked.

"Not Sean, m-Lily." She said, flushing at her mistake.

"Oh, I guess you're right, Maddie mentioned something about her and Lily being best friends one time."

Lily peered at Eric, "Well how do you know her?"

"Oh, me? Well I've known her since we were kids, we lived in the same neighborhood until about two year's ago."

"Oh," Lily said, surprised that Eric knew Maddie. As the boys continued to talk about the soon to be arriving girls, Lily tried to think of a way to get Maddie to go with her to the ball. She wished she knew what she was supposed to do, she knew the kind of boys Maddie liked, but she had no idea how to act the part. There was also the problem of her size. Maddie was 5' 4" and liked tall guys; Lily's measly height of 5' 6" probably wasn't going to cut it.

She continued trying to work her way through her dilemma until the reached the station and her nerves kicked in. Morgan's black steam engine was sitting at the station as dozens of girls milled about the platform. Lily held her breath as curious girls looked at each boys face and prayed that the girls whom she knew wouldn't find her face too familiarly. Her prayers ended as soon as she heard a familiar voice ring out across the platform.

"Sean Evans?" the voice called, "Sean Evans, is that you?" Lily quickly caught sight of a slight girl with curly black hair and blue eyes heading straight for her. Lily wished she could disappear as Maddie reached the group.

"Wait a minute, you're not Sean," she said, giving Lily a once over, "You're too short to be him, but wow, you look like you could be his twin!"

Lily forced herself to smile, "No, I'm Laurie, Sean's cousin, and you wouldn't believe how often people say that." Maddie's face scrunched up in concentration.

"That's funny," she said, eyeing Lily, "I go to school with your other cousin, Lily, but she's never mentioned you before."

"Yeah, we don't see each other all that often," Lily said, keeping her smile plastered on her face.

"Wait you go to school with Sean's sister?" Eric asked as Maddie glared at him.

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact, thought I don't see how that's any of your business Hunter," she retorted.

"Aw, c'mon, Mad. You're not still angry about that one itsy-bitsy prank I pulled on you are you? It was over two years ago!"

"It was not 'itsy-bitsy'," she snapped, "My hair was green for a month, Lily had to come over and help me dye it the muggle way."

"Speaking of Lily, is she here with you?" Remus asked, and Lily tried not to stare at him. Why did he care whether or not she was there? He didn't like her or anything… did he?

But Maddie just shook her head, "No, the Headmistress said that Lily's come down with a nasty case of Dragon Pox, no one's sure when she'll be back."

"Oh, that's too bad," said Remus, as James and Sirius appeared with a group of girls following them.

"Oi, boys," called Sirius, "These lovely ladies said they need someone to show them around Hogsmeade, I thought that since we don't have any plans we could help them out, what do you say?"

All the boys nodded and began pairing off with the group of girls. Lily and Maddie scowled as they realized who James and Sirius had found. Janice, the biggest spoiled brat in history, was draped all over James while her right hand crony, Amber, was occupied with Sirius. The other girls were all part of the same clique and all responsible for making Lily and Maddie's last six years at Morgan's Hell. Lily fought down the urge to say something as she looked around the group and realized that the only two left were Maddie and herself. Her dread increased as Maddie gave her an expectant look.

Sighing, Lily stuck out her arm, "Shall we?"

Maddie nodded and looped her arm through Lily's, casting her a sideways glance, as Alex spoke up.

"How about we all split up and show the girls around," he said, "Then we can meet up at the Three Broomsticks for some Butterbeer before the girls have to leave."

The boys nodded.

"So meet there in about, three hours?" James asked.

"Sounds good to me," said Eric as everyone else nodded.

"Right then, see you guys later," said Sirius, heading towards Honeydukes, Amber in tow. Soon all the boys began leading their 'dates' off to the various attractions of Hogsmeade, leaving Lily and Maddie standing alone on the platform.

"Er…" Lily began, before Maddie cut her off.

"Come with me," she demanded, heading off into the village and dragging Lily behind her.

"Um, where are we going?" Lily asked, trying not to panic as she rapidly lost control of the situation.

Maddie turned and sent her a fierce glare, "Shut-up and don't say another world until I say so, got it?" Lily nodded and allowed Maddie to continue dragging her about the village. Once Maddie took control of a situation, there was little point in arguing with her.

They turned down a small street filled of shops selling nick-knacks and other small items and continued down it until Maddie pulled Lily into one of the shops. The sign above the door read Madame Puddifoot's, and Lily nearly gagged when she saw the inside. The place was a gross shade of bright pink with small tables set up throughout the place decked out in lace and frills; most of which seemed to be occupied by goo-goo eyed couples. As soon as they entered the shop they were greeted by one of the waiters.

"Welcome to Madame Puddifoot's," the woman said in a too-cheery voice, "Table for two?"

Maddie smiled, "Yes, that would be lovely," she said as the waitress led them over to a small table in towards the back,

"I'm sorry, you've been pushed to the back, nut as you can see we're quite full," she said, Maddie nodded.

"Don't worry about a thing, "She said, "This tables perfect," she subtly pushed Lily into a seat and gracefully sat down across from her.

The waitress smiled, "Glad to her it, do you know what you'd like to have?"

"Two coffees please," said Maddie, "With sugar and cream." The waitress nodded.

"I'll be right back with you're order," she said as she hurried off to the kitchen. The two sat in silence as they waited for the waitress to return, Lily was careful to avoid looking at Maddie, but she could feel the hostility radiating off her friend. After and eternity, the waitress returned with there coffee.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked, Maddie shook her head.

"No, we're fine, thank you." The waitress nodded and headed back to the shop's front. Now that they couldn't be interrupted, Maddie began to speak.

"I have half a mind to curse you into oblivion right about now," she growled, Lily looked at her in surprise.

"I'm sorry miss but—"

"Lily Marie Evans, if you even think about trying to pull one over on me, I will tell everyone who you really are!"

Lily froze, how on earth had Maddie figured it out?

Maddie sighed, "You are such an idiot sometimes. First of all, you don't have any cousins, your mum's an only child and your Dad has one brother who lives in Spain and is not married. Second, I've known you for six years and I'd recognize your face anywhere, even with the short hair. Third, you walk like a girl, too much hip-swinging for a boy. And fourth, every letter I sent to your house has come back unopened so I knew you weren't there or sick. I have spent the past month worrying over what had happened to you only to find that you're here, and you're dressed like a boy. You have three hours in which to explain yourself to me, so you better get started, and it better be good."

Lily leaned back in her seated and tried to make sense of what Maddie had said, was she really that obvious?

"I'm waiting," Maddie said, and Lily sat up.

"Would it help if I said I was sorry?" she asked.

Maddie's eyes widened as she leaned forward, "So, it really is you then?"

Lily gave a weak smile and nodded.

Maddie reached over and smacked her upside the head, "What on earth possessed you to do this?" she demanded as Lily rubbed her head.

"Do you have to hit me so hard?" she asked, "And it wasn't just some whim okay? It was all very carefully planned out and it's not like I did it alone, Sean helped out a whole lot."

Maddie glared, "So Sean was in on it too? And you never thought to clue your best friend into what was going on?"

Lily winced, "I'm really sorry, Maddie, but Sean and I thought that it would be better if only the two of us knew, that way there was less of a chance someone would find out about me."

Maddie sighed, "Well I guess I understand that," she said, taking a sip of her coffee, "But you still haven't explained why you're dressed like a boy."

Lily rubbed her temples as she launched into the story. She spent the next two hours telling Maddie all about her reasons for coming to Hogwarts, her transformation into Laurie, and all the major events that had happened since term started.

"…And then, they put up the stupid notice about meeting you guys for this whole 'get to know each other' nonsense and, well you know the rest."

Maddie looked like she was fighting down something, whether it was anger of laugher, Lily didn't know. Finally she spoke.

"You told them that you had a crush on me?"

Lily felt like smacking herself, "I didn't have any other choice! I needed a legitimate explanation as to why I freaked out every time that stupid ball was brought up."

"So they all think…"

"That I'm sweeping you off you're feet in true Marauder fashion," Lily finished.

"What's a Marauder?"

"You don't want to know."

"Oh, so that's why none of the guys asked me out for the afternoon."

"Yeah," Lily admitted, "That's my fault, sorry."

"Well, that's alright, I'll just grab one next time."

Lily laughed nervously, "Um, well, about that…"

"Yes?" Maddie asked when she stopped talking.

"Um, I was wondering if you, er… if you would go to the Christmas Ball with me?"

Maddie silently stared at Lily for a moment before bursting into laughter. Lily could fell herself blushing.

"Please don't laugh, Maddie," she begged, "I _have_ to have a date for this stupid thing or else I'll never hear the end of it. Please?"

Maddie couldn't seem to stop laughing.

"You don't even have to stay with me the whole time! You can leave and go find yourself someone who's actually a boy if you want, I swear I won't hold it against you. I just need you to show up with me, and this will be a whole lot easier because you already know I'm a girl so you won't expect me to kiss you or anything."

"Wow, this thing is really worrying you, isn't?" Maddie asked as her giggles finally subsided.

Lily buried her face in her hands, "You have no idea."

Maddie sighed, "Alright, I'll be your date, but you will owe me for the rest of your life for this, got it?"

Lily lunged across the table and pulled Maddie into a hug, "Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! I swear I will make this up to you!

Maddie laughed as Lily released her, "You better believe you will, now let's go, we have to meet the others in twenty minutes."

Since she was technically the guy, Lily pulled out a few galleons and left them on the table as she and Maddie headed back out into the street. They walked arm in arm back to the main road and immediately made a beeline for the Three Broomsticks. The pub's interior was dim, but warm and cozy as well, Lily immediately spotted Sirius and James holding down one of the tables. Making their way through the crowd, the two of them finally reached the table and slide in next to James and Janice.

"Have a nice time?" James asked, a large smirk on his face.

Lily nodded, "Yeah, Maddie agreed to be my date for the Christmas Ball."

James looked thoroughly surprised by her announcement, Sirius found it funny.

"Aw, who'd have thought our little Laurie would be the first one with a date?" Sirius cooed.

Lily reached across the table and lightly punched him, "Shut-it, Sirius," she mumbled.

"Siri," whined Amber from her place next to Sirius, "I thought we _were_ going to the Ball together?"

Sirius winced, "Er… would you like to?" Amber whole face lit up as she nodded and snuggled closer to Sirius, Lily was sure she was going to be sick.

"Well what about us Jamsie?" Janice asked from James' other side.

He just shrugged, "Oh, well you want to?"

Janice gave a high pitched giggle that made Lily want to smack her.

"That'd just be the greatest thing ever Jamsie! I knew we'd be perfect together, the moment I saw you I…"

Fortunately Janice's incessant babble was cut off by the arrival of the others. For the most part the rest of the afternoon was pleasant, Lily spent most of it talking to Maddie or the boys. Sometimes she'd talk to Janice's less annoying cronies, but not for long. BY four it was time to take the girls back to the station to catch the train. All the couples paired up once again as the boys escorted the girls back to the platform. After many good-byes and promises to keep in touch until Christmas, the girls boarded the train and headed back to Morgan's.

The boys and Lily then headed back to Hogwarts, all talking about their day. Lily tuned them out as she thought back on her afternoon with Maddie. It had been nice to let her guard down and allow herself to be a girl for the afternoon. It was also a relief to tell Maddie the truth and not have to worry about hiding and lying to her best friend. Lily was dragged out of her thoughts by Peter.

"Hey Laurie!" he called, "If you don't keep up, you'll miss dinner."

Lily looked around and realized that she had fallen far behind the boys. She ran to catch up and grinned, glad the day was finally over.

**A/N: Erm… I'm not sure I like the ending of this chapter, but there it is. Once again if you're still reading this then please review!!**


End file.
